poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The nightmare inside (FaMCA)
This is how a nightmare inside, Then he wakes up and goes to camp in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure scene opens When Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup sleeping, but having strange dreams Flain (EG): his sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! Shuff (EG): Um, Flain? knock the door, As Flain and the others wake up Gobba (EG): Come on Guys, The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes! Flain (EG): Gosh, I can't believe I overslept! opens the door, As Mal and his friends arrived at Flain's room Mal: Me neither. That's not like you. Starts packing things up Flain (EG): I know! Zaptor (EG): Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer turns off the Alarm clock Mal: It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack. Vulk (EG): Sure thing. they Pack up Krader (EG): sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When is he gonna need that? Magnifo picks up Flain's Tuxedo Magnifo (EG): If we were going to the moon, I'd insist he packed an evening tuxedo. One never knows, guys. Flain (EG): Lemme just get changed. Zorch (EG): Okay. Flain picks up his Camp Shirt and poses in front of the mirror, but then, Black Dragon Wings appear, Revealing to be Black Infernite Max appears in the mirror behind Flain and he turns and sees Black Infernite Max himself flying in the middle of the room All: Black Infernite Max?! Flain (EG): How is this possible? Mal helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games! Black Infernite Max: You and your friends can never truely defeat me! Evilly began to erase Flain's Friends as the room disindigrates Mal: Help, Flain! gets erased Flain (EG): Oh no, Mal! now Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup! Black Infernite Max Emerges from the Mirror, Flain ends up getting trapped in Flain's Mind Black Infernite Max: Black Infernite Max's a part of you! I always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Flain! And this time, I won't stop until I have all the magic! Infernite Max merges with Flain unleashes an Evil Curse Flain (EG): No! Reality, On the school Bus, He is revealing having another Nightmare Flain (EG): Stop! Vulk (EG): Flain! Wake up! Flain (EG): Huh? Zaptor (EG): We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! Mal: Hey. You okay? Flain (EG): Heh, I'm fine. Teslo (EG): We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! Torts (EG): Yeah, probably not gonna do that. Volectro (EG): Maybe you're not. a bag of Marshmallows Principal Azulongmon: Attention, students, we're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too. Principal Azulongmon: Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?! students cheering, As Flain looks outside, the beautiful was All: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?~ Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Will you do something great with the time that you have here?~ Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear?~ And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ You were part of the Legend of Everfree!~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Will you find your greatest glory?~ Will you be a falling star?~ Here to learn what nature teaches~ Here to learn more who you are~ Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ You were part of the Legend of Everfree!~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)~ Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ As you join in the Legend of Everfree!~ Hey!~ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts